Collision
by Nebelsue
Summary: Gin Ichimaru. Rukia Kuchiki. A priori ces deux-là n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Et pourtant... Venez lire l'histoire de la collision entre l'ami (voire plus) de Rangiku,le second d'Aizen,le serpent et l'amie de Renji,la Kuchiki qui n'en est pas une,l'étoile.L'histoire d'une "relation" très tordue à travers le temps. Pas d'UA. I.C ( dans la mesure du possible)Bleach est à Tite Kubo.
1. Pas de Géant

**Pas de géant**

Cette histoire prend place après l'adoption de Rukia par Byakuya mais ce chapitre-là se passe avant la mutation de Rukia à la 13 division (Dans cette histoire elle a encore suivi quelques années de formation.

EDIT 23/03/14; Correction de quelques fautes.

EDIT 07/04/14 ; Finalement j'ai un peu avance l'histoire dans le temps; Byakuya et Gin vont bientôt devenir capitaines.

2 septembre

" Bonjour Kuchiki-fukutaïcho! Comment allez-vous en ce si radieux jour?"

Je me promenais avec Byakuya-nee-sama. Je revenais de l'Académie et j'étais encore en uniforme. Lui revenait de sa division.C'était l'une des rares fois ou je pouvais me promener avec lui,nos horaires étant souvent incompatibles ...Certes nous ne parlions pas et devions avoir l'air de parfaits inconnus indifférents l'un par rapport à l'autre... Marchant côte à côte par hasard... Mais quand même ! C'était l'un des seuls moments ou je pouvais voir mon frère hors de cette si étouffante demeure ... Hors de ces domestiques hypocrites,tout sucre tout miel devant moi ,mais se moquant de moi "Gamine mal dégrossie venant du Rukongai "disent-ils " Comment Byakuya a-t-il pu adopter un laideron pareil" ou encore le fameux "Quel déshonneur pour la famille Kuchiki !" pensent tout haut les vrais Kuchiki. Tout ceci pendant les repas ,des buffets contenant une masse pharaonique d'aliments . Byakuya-nee-san lui se tait ,aussi silencieux qu'une ´en pense-t-il de tout ceci? Mais même pendant nos repas en tête à tête se déroulaient dans un silence sépulcral ,brisé seulement par le bruit de nos baguettes... Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur d'essayer d'établir une relation avec lui.

Je ne connais pas cet homme mais je ne l'aime déjà pas pour avoir gâché cet oasis avec Nee-Sama.

"- Bonjour Ichimaru-FukuTaïcho.

- Qui est cette jeune demoiselle à votre côté? Votre nouvelle femme? Dit-il d'un ton si poli . Tellement poli que c'en devenait impertinent .

Je piqua un fard. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il celui-là?

- Rukia est ma sœur adoptive.

- Rukia-san ... Murmura-t-il. En quelles classe et année êtes-vous?

Surprise , je me redresse n'ayant pas encore le mantien instinctif qui sied à la noblesse et me remémore les règles que m'a inculquée la matriarche Kuchiki. " Si tu t'adresses à un supérieur masculin , tu lui réponds droit dans les yeux puis si c'est un noble tu t´inclines profondément "

-Je suis dans la classe 2 en 5ème année Ichimaru-fukutaicho ...-sama! rajoutai-je de peur de paraître impolie. Ensuite je m'inclinai. Mais manquant de pratique dans cet art délicat et étant fatiguée ,mes jambes chancelèrent et je manquai de tomber.

Byakuya-nee-sama me tendit la main sans même me faire l'aumône d'un seul regard. Quoique Kami -Sama si c'est pour lire la déception dans son regard ,qu'il la garde cette aumône. Je suis déjà assez honteuse de moi et indigne de lui... Mais comment font les domestiques ces langues de vipères mielleuses pour faire tenir cette chevelure si régulière dans les keisekans? Pendant ce temps mes pointes de cheveux rebiquent et j'ai un véritable champ d'épis capillaires et une mèche rebelle...

-Tout va bien Rukia-san ?me demande l'autre . Une légère nuance de moquerie est présente dans sa voix. À moins que ce ne soit juste un effet de mon imagination ...

- Tout va bien Ichimaru Fukutaichô - Sama. lui répondis-je. Bon sang mais comment fait-il pour avoir des cheveux si blancs, si fantomatiques? Il se les décolore à la Javel ? Blavel? Blachel? Ou au colorant? Bref un de ces produit que j'ai récemment étudié en Découverte du monde Humain. Et ces yeux... Comment il arrive à voir avec ces minuscules meurtrières?

-Bien,veuillez nous excuser de prendre congé Ichimaru -fukutaïcho mais nous avons à faire. le salua Byakuya-Sama. Je le salua.

-Bien,bien à un de ces jours peut-être Rukia-san à bientôt Kuchiki-fukutaichô "nous répondît-il ,un large sourire ornant son visage. Bon sang mais comment fait-il pour étirer ce sourire comme ça,sans s'exploser un muscle?

Il partit en utilisant le Shunpo. Mon ... frère (ça a beau faire quatre bonnes années qu´il m'a adoptée,je n'y suis pas encore habituée) se tourna vers moi et me regarda.

Ah,il me regarde! Vite Rukia redresse ce dos et adopte une expression neutre!

" Cet homme Gin Ichimaru est le vice-capitaine de la 3 ème division. me dit-il.

-Depuis combien de temps ?le questionnai-je curieuse et esperant une réponse

- Il a été promu en même temps que moi,il y'a deux ans et demi.

- Mais il est juste un peu plus vieux que moi? me questionnai-je. Mince Nee-Sama pourrait prendre ça comme une insulte à ses capacités. Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de sortir des âneries plus grosses que toi, Rukia!

- Peut-être mais c'est un prodige. Il a fait le cycle d'Academie en un an."

En un an... Eh ben ... Ce type-là est doué pour reussir à faire les huit and d'Academie en un seul et unique . Déjà que Personnellement j´avais eu du mal à ne pas redoubler ma deuxième année. Du coup maintenant j'ai des précepteurs qui m'enseigne la plupart du programme de l'Academie .( Je ne vais à l'Académie plus que pour suivre quelques cours ,la calligraphie par exemple)Tout ceci pour que je sois prête le jour où je serais dans une division. Même si étant une Kuchiki-du moins sur le papier- je serai prise partout quelque soit mon niveau. C'est juste que je veux réussir grâce et uniquement grâce à mes mérites et pas parce que j'ai été pistonnée.

Enfin un génie ? Il a pourtant un air un peu enfantin. La manière dont il sourit,la façon dont il parle...Bizarrement il me rappelle mes amis -morts à présent- d'Inuzuri. En même temps ,dans sa voix,une certaine hypocrisie d'adulte transperce à travers son timbre. Mais reprends-toi Rukia, comment tu te permets de le juger alors que tu ne le connais même pas?

- Rukia? Tu m'a entendu?

- Desolée Née-Sama. Peux-tu répéter ?

- Je disais que tu dois faire en sorte de ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec lui,si tu seras dans sa division.

- Bien sûr Nee-Sama. Je ne faillirai pas."

Apres cet avertissement il se tourna et regarda les cerisiers qui perdaient leurs feuilles ou qui se paraient de flammes chatoyantes. En tout cas ceci était une longue conversation,la plus longue que je n'aies jamais eu avec mon frère. Et dire que le sujet était ce capitaine. Moi qui imaginais notre première conversation sur un autre sujet...

Je devrais remercier cet Ichimaru. Grâce à lui,j'ai fait un pas de géant au niveau de ma relation avec mon frère.

Lexique ;

(Fuku)Taïcho ;(vice)-capitaine

**NB S**alut à toi lecteur/lectrice. Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit et il s'appelle "Signes". Si je reçois ne serait-ce qu'est-ce qu'une review aussi minuscule soit-elle,je poste le chapitre demain matin au lieu de plus tard.

Au niveau de l'organisation;

-Je mets en pause toutes mes autres fics (toute manière personne ne les a commenté donc visiblement elle ne vous intéressent pas ). Cela dit un jour je terminerai les autres fics.

-Le deuxième chapitre est écrit, le troisième est quasi terminé et j'ai le plan de la fic.

- Les updates seront hebdomadaires(enfin je vais essayer mais n'oubliez pas que les reviews motivent).

Les chapitres resteront assez courts. Au début c'était un OS mais ça faisait trop de texte en une fois .


	2. Signes

Edit 7 avril 2014 ; Correction et ajout de quelques phrases mineures.

** Chapitre 3 ;Signes**

« Bien ne tenez pas le pinceau comme ça...conseilla Aizen-sensei à une élève rousse qui rougit comme une tomate bien mûre quand il lui prit le poignet pour l'aider.

-C'est qu'elle ne devrait pas le tenir comme ça,juste pour attirer son attention. Ce pinceau est un survivant ,un guerrier de l'extrême! Il a survécu à Akiyo-san après tout murmura l'homme qui m'ignorait depuis mon adoption.

La brune à couettes à sa droite répondit -Arrête de casser du sucre sur le dos d'Haya-San! Elle est juste maladroite-

-Et kleptomane aussi Hinamori-kun . Je me rapelle encore la fois où en première année , elle a essayé de m'"emprunter" ma ceinture.rétorqua le blond à côté d'elle

- Et culottée,et épouvantablement mal coiffée avec ces cheveux en pétard et effrayante avec ces gros yeux!» renchérit le roux jadis un ami digne de confiance maintenant un étranger haïssable. Ce trio d´étudants continua à se chamailler sur cette personne.

Pendant ce temps, j'observais discrètement Renji. Tiens il s'est rajouté un nouveau tatouage ondulant comme les flots sur le front. Renji, pourquoi m'évites-tu?

Que t'ai-je fait? Tu es jaloux c'est ça? Tu ne veux plus de moi? Je t'ai fait quelque chose? T'ai-je offensé? T'ai-je déplu? Tu as honte de moi?Pourquoi ? POURQUOI? Nous avions survécu à la famine ,aux rôdeurs d'Inuzuri,aux deuils, non d'un putain de chien Renji ! Et c'est une chose invisible qui a brise notre amitié. Je ne peux combattre l'invisible. Dis-moi quels sont mes torts,je les réparerai . Je ferai tout pour toi comme à l'accoutumée. Tu te souviens quand au Rukongai ,pendant que l'un était dans les bras de Morphée,l'autre veillait sur lui? Et pourtant cela aurait été si facile de tordre le coup de l'autre,de s'enfuir avec les affaires ou de vendre l'autre aux trafiquants de chair.

Nous étions le foyer l'un de l'autre. Et tu me trahis une fois enfin arrivés au Sereitei alors que t'aurais pu le faire mille fois au Rukongai ? Et pourquoi m'ignores-tu? J'abhorre le silence. Je préfère le bruit qu'il soit dû à une symphonie d'insultes ou à un concerto d'affection . Tant qu'il y'a une émotion qu'elle soit haine ,adoration,colère,amitié il y'a un lien. Mais là c'est le néant. Crache moi-dessus,gifle-moi,insulte-moi ,frappe-moi mais montre-moi un signe ! Regarde à quel point je suis désespérée et seule ! S'il te plaît. Et bon dieu que je suis jalouse . Je jalouse tes amis. Ils ont tout naissance pour le blond,famille pour la brune beauté et résultats pour tous. Mais qu'ont-ils de plus que moi. Je les hais . Je te hais pour me laisser seule sans un signe! Je vous hais tous!

Tu sais Renji,j'aurai pu suivre mes cours de calligraphie à la maison avec mon précepteur . Tracer des signes ce n'est pas si compliqué à faire. Mais j'ai choisi d'aller de temps en temps à l'Académie pour ceci. Je ne voulais pas rester seule et enfermée dans ce mausolée . Livrée sans mon frère à la solitude la plus totale. Et je voulais te voir. Même si c'était de loin. Même si tu ne me regardais pas. Même si à chaque fois que je te voyais ,mon coeur semblait être de granit. C'est paradoxal. Je te déteste et veux te voir même si te voir me fait souffrir me fait glacer un peu plus mon coeur ,ce traître. Et puis je voudrai te poser une seule et unique question

Pourquoi m´as-tu abandonnée,depuis mon adoption? Ce ne doit pas être le fait que je sois noble qui te dérange ,ton ami l'est aussi . De plus tu es bien au-dessus de cette basse jalousie ,me semble-t-il. Et tu m'as donné ton accord.

Tu sais ,j'ai même demandé une fois à Byakuya-Nee-Sama si on pouvait pas ´t adopter . Il a secoué la tête en signe de dénégation . Il semblait désolé .

Alors pourquoi cette attitude ,Renji?

Je gratte machinalement mes cicatrices . Allez s'il te plaît... Renji. Sauve-moi.

"Aizen-taïcho cette élève n'est pas très attentive,là." Oh cette voix. C'est celle du vice-capitaine de la cinquième division . Celui qui m'a procuré une longue conversation avec mon frère. Conversation qui était une si éphémère oasis dans le désert glacial du silence de Byakuya . De ce dernier aussi je voudrais un signe ... J'écoute à peine les remontrances bienveillantes du Capitaine-professeur. Ichimaru arborait comme d'habitude un sourire à s'en faire exploser les muscles . Comme d'habitude ses yeux étaient fermés et son kimono noir flottait autour de son corps ,comme s'il avait grandi trop brutalement et trop rapidement .

Je veux ardemment ,un signe amical pour me sortir de mon donjon solitaire. ..Renji. Je t'en prie. Par pitié!

Après m'avoir remise dans le droit chemin,et dûment réprimandée le capitaines et son lieutenant sortirent en vitesse.

Mince que vais-je dire à Nee-Sama? pensai-je pendant mon enguelade. Je ne veux ni le décevoir ni lui faire honte. Je voudrai être et faire sa fierté. J'ignore la raison de mon adoption mais il m'a changé la vie. Je ne veux pas le quitter malgré mon aversion pour les Kuchiki.

J'eus l'impression qu'un regard me frôlait comme un papillon de l'Enfer mais peut-être est-ce mon imagination mais il me sembla que ce regard appartenait à Renji . A moins que ce soit celui de quelqu'un d'autre...

Le Prochain Chapitre sera publié ce weekend. Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Bulletin

Dédicace à Manielle pour son soutien:)

Chapitre 3; Bulletin

**Edit 18/04 ; **Corrections mineures .

Academie des Arts Spirituels

KUCHIKI Rukia

Classe 5-2

Régime; Cours dispensés par des précepteurs agréés et des professeurs de l'Academie

ZANJUTSU/Art du combat au sabre . Professeur Caloge Flessel Moyenne 33,33/100.

Kuchiki doit travailler encore plus si elle veut espérer avoir un poste par son seul mérite .

Combat à main nue 38/100 Feng Wasabi (tuteur)

L'endurance et la vitesse font les bons Shinigamis mais la détermination,aussi,Kuchiki.

Kidō 74,99/100 Mierda Bruja

... Passable ...Encore quelques imperfections. La position de la main Kuchiki! Doigts ouverts ou fermes ce n'est pas la même chose! Et les incantations,Kuchiki!

Histoire 29.99/100 Kassia Klio

Visiblement vous n'avez sûrement pas appris votre histoire vu vos résultats mais vu la fréquence à laquelle vous regardez par la fenêtre ,vous devez connaître la géographie du quartier par coeur Rukia-Kuchiki.

Langue 40/100 Mikado Uzumi(tuteur)

Travaillez.

Options

Calligraphie 45,5/100 Aizen Sōsuke

Poursuivez vos efforts et essayez de rester attentive.

Danse 51/ 100 Bailar-Chao Manu (tuteur)

Le manque de motivation,Kuchiki. Votre point faible

Decouverte du Monde Humain 68/100 ? (tuteur)

Bien.

Conclusion du Professeur Référent Caloge Flessel

Ne me dites pas qu'avec ces notes ,vous espériez passer au niveau supérieur ,Kuchiki?

Je frossai machinalement mon bulletin. Bon sang j'ai la moyenne qu'en Kidō, Découverte du monde Humain et Danse. Encore c'est juste pour la danse. Bon sang de bonsoir, avec ces notes en combat et Zanjutsu , jamais je ne passerai . Caloge-senpai a raison. Tsss.

Il y'a pas si longtemps que ça ,l'idée d'avoir ces notes m'aurait horrifiée. Et ban maintenant je ne suis ni déçue par ces notes , ni en colère contre les senseis qui m'ont bien saquée. Ni dépitée du fait d'avoir un niveau si médiocre alors que j'ai plusieurs précepteurs ,et une cohorte de répétiteurs. Ni tellement craintive à l'idée de la déception et desapprobation silencieuse de Byakuya Nee Sama.

En fait je m'y attendais déjà . Mais cela n'est pas la seule raison de mon attitude pour le moins blasée. Je me sens si détachée de tout cela . Comme un navire qui a largué les amarres et qui erre sans ancrage ,au gré des flots , à des années - lumière de tout.

De toute manière mon avenir est décidé pour moi;un poste de bureaucrate dans une division ,pistonné par les Kuchiki qui ne pourraient souffrir l'oisiveté de l'une de leurs membres. A moins que le Corps des Nécromanciens ne me réquisitionne ce qui serait improbable . En effet Caloge-sama mon professeur principal ne voudrait pas me recommander . Et sans recommandation de mon professeur de référence je ne pourrai y entrer . De plus l'influence de Nee-Sama ne pourrait pas m'aider. Après tout le Corps des Nécromanciens est à part dans le Gotei 13. On ne connaît ni ses membres,ni son dirigeant. Et on ne connaît pas leur fonction exacte. Et la raison pour laquelle il ne forme pas la Quatorzième division.

Un domestique me montre un papier. Il s'agit de l'écriture toute en rondeur et régulière de mon professeur en découverte du Monde Humain. Il/Elle m'invite à venir dans notre salle de cours pour discuter par papiers interposés de ma réussite scolaire.

Je traversa le manoir Kuchiki et arriva à la salle 666. Cette salle était couverte de dessins. Ici le dessin d'un très long mur. Qui est sur la frontière entre les Gogols?Mongols?Mongolfiere ? et les Chinois. Enfin si je m'en rappelle bien. Là le carte d'astronomie détaillée du Ciel des Humains ,nimbée grâce au Kidō d'un halo blanchâtre. Et là le dessin d'un étrange animal. De grandes oreilles,des yeux rouges ,un poil ras ,quatre pattes. Mais bien d'autres dessins jonchaient les murs.

Au fond se trouvait une immense arcade avec un rideau rouge foncé. Le rideau ondulait au rythme de la brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre d'à côté. A la gauche de ce rideau il y'avait une chattière avec posé devant,un crayon et des feuilles de papier vierges. Ce dispositif servait à la communication avec mon professeur de DMH (sigle pour Decouverte du Monde Humain) dont je n'ai jamais entendu la voix,et vu son visage. Je ne connais de lui/d'elle que son écriture arrondie.

Cela peut sembler bizarre que Nee-Sama ait éngagé un professeur de cette sorte-là mais apparemment il lui fait confiance et de plus ce n'est pas comme si les Shinigamis ayant une connaissance solide du monde des humains couraient les rues.

Ah un papier sort de la chattière.

Kuchiki-san

Montrez-moi votre bulletin.

Signé;Sensei

Sensei

Voici mon bulletin. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Kuchiki Rukia

...

Eh Bien votre professeur principal ne vous a pas en odeur de sainteté,on dirait.

Kassia et Mierda non plus mais ça c'est normal. Et vu le peu d'estime que Kassia a pour les originaires du Rukongai,c'est même étonnant qu'elle ne vous ait pas plus cassée. Quand à Mierda . ..Le jour où elle complimentera un élève, la Onzième division aura un capitaine pacifique. En tout cas Kuchiki le Corps des Necromanciens n'est pas un déshonneur . Une grande cheffe Kuchiki ,Sakura Kuchiki en a été la capitaine et a bouleversé l'histoire du Sereitei. De plus peut-être avec nos notes en Kidō et dans ma matière,vous pourriez viser la 13 eme Division puisque vous voulez (et c'est tout à votre honneur) réussir par vos seuls mérites et qualités . Pour le Zanjutsu,c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron ,et vous manquez de force physique ( et c'est normale;vous avez été sous-alimentée pendant des années ). De plus le plus important c'est la communication avec votre futur Zampaktō . Regardez autour de vous,plein de gradés méritants et reconnus ne sont pas d'une force physique hors normes et ne sont pas tous des experts en épée. La force physique n'est pas une condition _sine qua non._

Signé Sensei

Sensei merci pour votre soutien.

Kuchiki Rukia

Bien,pardonnez-moi mais je dois reporter la leçon d'aujourd'hui à demain ,j'ai à faire.

Signé Sensei.

Rukia sortit de la pièce 666,puis du manoir Kuchiki. Il faisait encore beau en ce jour de fin-septembre et elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire. Donc elle flana dans le Sereitei .Alors qu'elle passait devant un kiosque de loterie-journaux ,elle décida d'acheter le Sereitei Magazine et de se poser dans un des petits parcs zen pour le feuilleter.

En une il y'avait les articles suivantes "Tetsuzaemon Iba ,Président de l'Association des hommes Shinigamis muté en tant que 3 ème siège à la Septième Division""10 hypothèses pour savoir ce qui se cache sous le masque de Komamura Saijin?" .

Je parcourus le magazine jusqu'à tomber sur un " Rukia Kuchiki = Cancre?"

"Chers lecteurs

Vous vous souvenez de Rukia Kuchiki ? La pièce rapportée du clan Kuchiki(à ce sujet lisez le Nº 1538947) Votre reporter que voici a couru un immense risque pour vous rapporter."

Suivait une reproduction exacte de mon bulletin. De rage ,j'allai le brûler avec du Kidō mais je sentis une présence derrière moi qui soufflait sur ma nuque

" C'est pas bien de ne pas travailler Rukia-San. Remarquez vu votre attitude en cours ,je comprends ces notes susurra-t-il.

-Bonjour Ichimaru-Taïcho lui répondis-je de mon meilleur ton dans le style Casse-toi-Tu-vois-pas-que-je-suis-énervée?

Et puis toi si ça se trouve ,t'étais pire que moi. Tu as peut-être fait le Grand Chelem. Mais mes pensées ont du transparaître sur mon visage,visiblement ...

- J'ai fait le cycle en un an,moi!

Je manquai de peu de m'étrangler. Quoi?Un an? Un an?Comment.! Pas possible!Il ment! Quoique mon frère l'a déjà mentionné comme prodige . Nee-Sama ne peut se tromper. Mais quand même ,un an...Et dire que moi je peine...

-Bye Rukia-chan."

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'avant en coup de vent, me laissant fulminer contre le Papparazzi ,éructer contre lui, gémir en pensant à la déception\Indifférence de Nee-Sama (s'il vous plait de la déception ...), crier après Renji qui m'a abandonné sans un regard en arrière . Et surtout en colère contre moi-même et dépitée par moi aussi.

Note; Drabble de circonstance en cette periode d'orientation et de galères :(J'ai essayé de m´améliorer au niveau de la longueur (1400 mots:).

Prochain drabble peut-être dimanche ou mercredi prochain -au plus tard-.

Il s'appellera normalement (sauf si j'en intercale un entre les 2) "Memento Mori"

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt,j'espère :)


	4. Une seconde loin de ton bien une

"Une seconde loin de ton bien ,une vie à tenter de le récupérer"

Posté le 18/04

NB J'ai décidé de placer la fête du Vieux O-Bon (une fête des morts au Japon) au 10 septembre pour des raisons de cohérence temporelle. Et aussi parce que ça m'arrangeait bien.

"Aïe!" Je tombai hors de mon lit, m'enmêlant dans les couvertures. Bon sang,j'étais bien emberlificotée ,là. Vais-je réussir à me lever sans aide extérieure? Suspense ...

Après un quart d'heure passé à livrer bataille contre ses traitresses de couettes,je réussi à me lever.

Coup d´oeil au Calendrier épinglé sur le mur de ma chambre. Ah aujourd'hui c'est le Vieux O-Bon. Fête des morts. Elle durera trois jours. Déjà je n'ai pas cours et je vais pouvoir accomplir mes devoirs envers les morts. Pas que ça m'enchante particulièrement ,mais je me dois de les respecter. Et c'est une bouffée de liberté.

Bon,quand faut y aller ,faut y'aller. Je descendis dans la salle à manger numéro 70 .(oui ce manoir est Gigantesque au point que j'ai dû numéroter leurs pièces sur un plan perso pour me retrouver dans ce dédale. Comprenez bien la veille je créchais à la belle étoile à Inuzuri avec notre bande -non ne pense pas à eux-,aujourd'hui j´habite au manoir Kuchiki avec Byakuya Nee-Sama. Et demain? Dormirai-je dans un placard disons dans le monde humain avec un Hollow? Décidément je dis des choses absurdes cette matinée .Ceci ne m'arrivera jamais ,voyons)

J'entrai. Une table basse et Byakuya-Nee-Sama assis devant. Il a quasiment terminé. Bien sûr ses keisenkans sont de sortie.A se demander s'il ne dort pas avec,tiens. Par contre sa fameuse écharpe coûtant une fesse n'est pas de la partie . Peut -être que Nee-Sama l'a oubliée ? Ou qu'il trouve qu'il fait trop chaud - il faisait un temps radieux (probablement même un peu trop) pour une aube d'automne?

Bref de toute façons ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Nee-Sama s'habille comme il veut,il est grand.

Apres avoir salué respectueusement Nee-Sama ,je m´asseois et commence à manger. Vu de l'extérieur , je semble avoir un appêtit d'oiseau et il est vrai que la maigreur de mon corps pourrait confirmer cette hypothèse . Mais non. En réalité je m'empiffre comme quatre et c'est jusque que mon métabolisme fait passer tout ça ...et bien je ne sais pas ou tout ça passe. En tout cas ce n'est ni dans la poitrine ni dans les fesses. Et encore moins dans la force physique .Je suis une planche de fer à repasser,trépasser ? Raah j'ai oublié le nom. Mais comme cet objet je suis maigre et filiforme.

J'aimerai bien avoir un peu plus de formes . Je ne demande pas des pastèques à la place des seins comme la vice-capitaine de la Dixième mais quand même . Autre chose que mes quignons de pain ,quoi. Et puis avec mes petites formes je fais tâche au milieu de tous ces nobles grands et bien faits de leur personne ,moi la petite souris qui a atterrit ici à cause d'un jeu du sort. Et puis Hinamori l'amie de Renji a des vrais seins elle.

Bon sang Rukia ,redresse-toi et pense à autre chose que tes seins ! Ça va pas bien dans ta tête! Aïe Rukia là tu viens de prendre la cuillère à glace ,alors que tu devais prendre celle pour la salade de fruits. Qu'en va en penser Nee-Sama,imbécile?

-Aujourd'hui nous suivrons le programme habituel.

-D'accord Nee-Sama."

Le programme habituel consiste à ce qu'on aille ensemble se promener jusqu'au cimetière . Enfin cimetière ... Il y'a juste des stèles étant donne que les âmes s'évaporent . En fait c'est comme le cycle de l'eau. Quand on est humain on est l'etat solide. Statiques. Quand on est une âme nous sommes si nous n'avons pas de corps nous avons quand même une existence . Et le reiatsu coule dans nos veines. Et entre les deux nous sommes le gaz. Insaisissable et se mettant là ou l'espace est libre...

Je pris mon sac et suivis docilement Nee-Sama qui n'avait toujours pas mis son écharpe blanche. Nous allâmes au cimetière. Le soleil dardait ses feux sans aucun obstacle les arbres ressemblaient à des incendies. Si chatoyants ,si vifs...

La stèle à laquelle nous allions chaque année était un mausolée de granit. Le tout était lisse et de très belle facture. Le monolithe détonait parmi des sépultures de facture beaucoup plus modestes. Peut-être y serais-je enterrée un jour . Mon frère y entra. Tacitement je ne le suivais jamais.

Sur la porte du cénotaphe de marbre blanc neige était gravé en lettres de feu- que mon frère raminait chaque année à l'aide du Kidō- ceci.

J´ai eu trop de bonheur

Pour mon infâme crime

A chaque sombre heure

Je gîs sous la guillotine

Ô A tous mes remords

Mes excuses dans la mort.

Je touchai les lettres . Comme à chaque fois que je venais ici,une nostalgie inconnue battait sa cadence dans mon âme. Qui es-tu ,illustre inconnu? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que te connaître est une évidence .

Je partis du cimetière. Mon frère en rentrera silencieux comme à l'accoutumée et plongé dans des pensées qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui.

Comme à chaque année mon frère passera le plus clair des trois jours de l'O-Bon devant cette tombe jusqu'au crépuscule où je viendrai le chercher et nous rentrerons ensemble au manoir (Jamais je ne considérerai cette maison remplie d'hostilité et de reproches silencieux à mon égard comme un foyer. Mais en ai-je jamais eu un seul ,un jour?)

Pendant que Byakuya-Sama prie moi aussi je prierai. Mais certainement pas de la même manière.

Je sortis un long manteau ivoire type pelerine un peu dechiré avec des tâches de boues. Je le cala sous mon bras et me dirigea en courant vers la porte Sud en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vue.

Dix minutes plus tard j´étais devant la porte gigantesque et je me vétîs de ma pélerine. J'entendais la grosse voix de la gardienne parler à un papillon de l'Enfer. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte ,curieuse.

«Ça fait 21 ans que je vous dis que Je n'ai pas vu ce groupe-là de fugitifs . Et pourtant ils seraient reperables très facilement avec tous leurs arrêtez de m'embêter avec ça Ichimaru-sama!"

Ah visiblement La Gardienne était très agacée. Mince. Je me fis toute petite et tachai de dissimuler mon reiatsu.

- Et en plus vous faites cette blague pourrie à nous tous les gardiens des portes! Je vous suis peut-être inférieure en grade mais je ne dépends pas de vos ordres d'abruti! Foutez-moi la paix! »

Bien la Gardienne était en plein combat verbal avec Gin-fukutaicho. Je m'approchai de la gigantesque était haute de 70 mètres environ et était en bois massif de mérisier blanc cassé patiné par le temps. Là-haut ,hors de ma portée se trouvait la poignée qui était plus grande et plus grosse que moi. Sur celle-ci était sculptée des masques des visages grimaçant,une farandole d'êtres qui ressemblaient soit à rien de descriptible soit à des animaux . Ceux -ci étaient pour certain pourchassés par des hommes et femmes en noir et en armes. Dans un coin il y'avait même un Quincy tout en blanc en train de tirer une flèche lumineuse sans s'apercevoir du Menos Grande qui allait fondre sur lui. Au milieu de ce chaos ,un être de taille humaine était en train de cracher un Cero. Sur sa tête on pouvait voir une couronne ;le "roi" du Hueco Mundo.

Cette poignée était à 20 mètres de hauteur. Elle était autrefois à hauteur humaine aux débuts de la Soul Society . Mais plus les Shinigamis du Sereitei devenaient plus puissants ,plus nombreux plus les Murailles s'etiraient ,grandissaient pour devenir ces remparts aux dimensions gargantuesque que l'on connaît aujourd'hui . Les portes ont quant à elles ,naturellement suivi l´agrandissement des murailles. Ce qui expliquait le fait que maintenant les Gardiens des portes étaient des géants ,là ou autrefois n'importe quel Shinigami pouvait garder une porte. La poignée était devenue inutile;en effet ces géants se contentaient de soulever le portail. Un objet ancien et de surcroît magnifique mais inutile.

Je m'approchai ,donc,et soulevai donc une des nombreuse lattes de cette frontière entre deux mondes ;

Present et Passé.

Richesse et Pauvreté.

Solitude et Amitié.

Frère et libertés .

Routine et imprévu.

Sereitei contre Rukongai.

Byakuya VS Renji.

Si les Shinigamis pouvaient entrer et sortir du Sereitei presque à leur guise ,les étudiants de l'Académie eux n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte sauf autorisation spéciale. Je ne pouvais pas demander l'autorisation ;ceci aurait fait jaser et le Shinigami-tout-venant et les familles nobles et donc ces rumeurs une fois n'est pas coutume fondées auraient rendu furieux les Anciens qui se seraient sans doute déchaînés sur moi (même si je m'en fous un peu) et Byakuya-Nee-Sama. En effet Rukongai était un vilain gros mot,un tabou,une honte dans la bouche d'un noble.

Je me faufilai. La Gardienne était encore aux prises avec le vice-capitaine Ichimaru _via _Papillons de l'Enfer interposés. Tant mieux ,comme ça elle ne prêtera pas attention à une ombre comme moi.

Je commençai à courir. L'adrenaline qui naguère au Rukongai était ma plus fidèle compagne revint en force ,puissance 10 000. Je sentai mon coeur battre plus fort que le glas ou un tambour rituel de guerre. Mes jambes avançaient rapidement ,heureuses de pouvoir s'avaler les kilomètres restant jusqu'à Inuzuri. Mes mains se mirent sur le qui-vive ,sur la garde du Zampaktō . Alors qu'au manoir Kuchiki,j´ai parfois du mal à ne serait-ce que respirer ,ici le rythme de ma respiration s'accélérait par anticipation de mon long et rapide trajet.

Je cours,je cours,je cours...

Au fur et à mesure de ma route, la route de venait de plus en plus mal entretenue. Elle passait de régulièrement pavée et propre dans les Trois premiers districts à un chemin boueux de terre battue régulièrement couvert d'arbre. Le sentier était sinuant et il fallait bien connaître les lieux pour savoir et même distinguer son existence.

Les oiseaux s'enfuyaient ,pépiant de peur. Les animaux avec une faible charge spirituelle évitaient le Sereitei qui avec sa trop forte concentration de reiatsus leur faisait multiplier la pression sur leurs os. A part quelques animaux accoutumes à la pression des Shinigamis (comme les carpes koï de la mare du manoir ou les Papillons de L'enfer), il n'y avait pas d'animaux au Sereitei . A la perception de faibles niveaux de pression spirituelle-comme celui que j'avais quand j'étais au Rukongai-,ils prenaient la fuite instinctivement.

A Inuzuri votre vie était cinq fois plus difficile quand vous aviez du reiatsu; en effet même mort vous devez encore vous sustenter pour ne pas (re)mourir, vous faisiez fuir d'éventuelles proies-repas, vous attiriez les Hollows en quête d'âmes fraîches comme les loups pourchassant les agneaux. De plus les trafiquants étaient toujours à la recherche d'âmes avec du reiatsu (à moins de bien savoir tirer son épingle du jeu). Et enfin vous étiez le bouc émissaire de tout le district qui vous mettait tous les malheurs calamités déveines et malchances du monde sur votre dos bien surchargé par la misère . Gigantesques tempêtes? C'était de notre faute. Épidémies ? Encore de notre faute. Sauf si encore une fois vous arriviez à faire de votre reiatsu un atout.

A l'horizon qui s'étalait devant moi,je voyais les misérables cabanes de terre battue à moitié détruites par les éléments. Devant une de ces cabanes des fils étaient tendus mais aucun linge n'y pendait. Sans doute déjà volé. Un proverbe du coin disait à juste titre "Une seconde loin de ton bien,une vie à tenter de le récupérer " .

Je resserai encore ma main sur mon pommeau et me dissimula derrière un bosquet d'arbres.

Le bosquet formait une barrière naturelle et opaque .Il était constitué de buissons avec des baies brun-rouges . Il ne fallait pas les manger,c'étaient des baies de sureau, belles mais si toxiques. Au centre se trouvait une flaque avec une eau douteuse à la limite de la boue.

J´enlevai mon uniforme de l'Académie et le lança négligemment par terre. A part une tunique dechirée arrivant à peine à mi-cuisse et avec beaucoup de tissu manquant au niveau de ma poitrine formant du coup un très large decolleté et la ceinture avec le fourreau de mon épée ,je n'avais rien d'autre sur moi.

En gros j'étais à moitié nue en plein milieu d'Inuzuri l'un des pires districts du Rukongai rempli de voyous en tous genres. Normal,quoi.

Par-dessus ma vieille tunique j'enfilai une espèce de robe grise. Couleur idéale pour se fondre dans le paysage et c'était encore la seule robe de ma garde-robe qui avait une étoffe de qualité moyenne pouvant convenir au personnage que j'étais censée être ; une âme pauvre d'Inuzuri.

Tout à coup j'entendis un craquement dans les branchages. Une touffe de cheveux s'enfuit au loin quand il remarqua que je l'avais repéré.

«Renji!» m'exclamai-je.

**Note** Reiatsu=pression spirituelle

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre . J'aimerai avoir vos réactions .

C'est le chapitre en prose le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit pour l'instant (et encore initialement il y'aurait dû y'avoir plus d'éléments mais j'avais peur de vous soûler avec un trop gros chapitre)Je suis trop fière de moi:). Désolée pour avoir été longue à poster mais ;

- Problèmes de connexion.

-Pas mal de gens de mon entourage sont nés en avril . Donc les weeks-ends j'étais pas chez moi.

Merci encore de votre attention. Reviews?

Je ne tarderai pas â être en vacances donc le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus rapidement:)

Prochain chapitre ;Memento Mori (le vrai )


End file.
